With the development of display technology, a display device provides an increasingly better display effect to bring good visual experience to people. Due to the improvement of living standards, the requirement for display devices is not limited to the display effect only, and a variety of display functions are on demand as well. For instance, the existing display device combines image display and fingerprint identification technologies to form a display device having a fingerprint identification function.